You are my only one
by Sweetiepie78
Summary: Sequeal to 'What happened To Us.'
1. Default Chapter

**You are my only one.**

**This is the sequeal to What Happened To Us. So if you havent read that one then you might want to before you read this...**

**Part 1**

Emma and Sean walked down the halls of Degrassi Community School hand in hand. It had been a week since everything with Jay had happened. Sean was forced to swear to Emma that he wouldn't hurt or speak to Jay unless Jay had started it with Sean. Sean didn't want to swear that to her because he wasn't so sure he could keep that with her, but since this was Emma he was going to try his best. As they would walk down the halls people would whisper about them, somehow someone spread some rumor about them and now it was all over school.

Snake wasn't doing to great right now, but he was trying his best to pull through and get better. Even though he was on deaths open doors he tried his very best to go to work. He loved his students and he loved what he did. Even if he only worked a few hours every other day.

Paige was still Emma's best friend and Emma was still Paige's best friend. Emma was still one of the most popular girls at Degrassi and people still referred to her as ' _hot Emma '. _Jt still hung out with Paige and them, but he barely spoke to Emma. It was weird because they would meet at the Dot and everyone would be at a table talking, but they didn't speak. Not one word to each other. Jt had planned to change that this year.

Emma still hated Manny with her whole heart. Even though becuase of Manny her and Sean got back together. She didn't care, she loved Sean and she wasn't going to let Manny ruin it. She was sick and tired of Manny always taking peoples boyfriends and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

Craige was working his way up on Emma's list. Ever since that day she had to meet him at the Dot to speak to him, they have become somewhat of friends. Now they would speak to each other. Maybe two or three words, but hey they were still communicating. Even though Emma still thought Craige was a heartless ass.

You could say That Emma's life was going great right now. She had the best of friends and the best family. She even had the perfect boyfriend. Her grades were up, her friends loved her, her boyfriend loved her and her family loved her. She couldn't ask for more. Her life was way more than perfect right now and she hopped it was going to stay like that. She was way wrong though. Way way wrong.

XxX

**Well there it is! I hope you liked it. This is only that background info on whats been going on. remember some parts in this because you will need it for later chapters!!!!**


	2. Thank you

1 Thank you so much for the reviews!!! I love them. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have been trying to update all my other stories...so please forgive and enjoy this story!!!

**Part 2- Thank you.**

" Hey baby." Sean said as he walked over to Emma who was applying more lip gloss and fixing her hair at her locker. He placed his hands on her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

" Hey." She said as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sean had just then kissed her and she kissed him back. They continued to make out until Paige and Spinner walked up to them.

" Well, well, well look who we have here. Little Ms. Emma and little Mr. Sean making out at school and in front of everyone." Paige said knowing Emma hated to kiss in front of a lot of people.

Emma and Sean stopped kissing and departed from each other placing their hands in one anothers.

" Hey girlie" Emma said.

" Dude, come on. Lets go find Jimmy and the others." Spinner said.

" Ok." he gave Emma and kiss on the cheek." bye."

" Bye" she responded. Sean turned around with Spinner and they began to walk down the hall.

"Spinner?" Paige said offensively.

He turned around and looked at her.

" No good bye kiss or even a quick hug?"

" Bye Paige." he said and started back down the hallway with Sean. Paige just rolled her eyes and sighed.

" Are you ok?" Emma asked.

" Yeah why wouldn't I be?" She responded. She walked over to Emma's locker and grabbed their normal lipgloss they shared everyday.

" Well...it's just that Spinner hasn't been treating you like a boyfriend would treat his girlfriend."

" Oh...we just kinda grew out of the whole lovey- dovey type thing." Paige lied. Truth be told Spinner and her weren't doing that great and there falling apart fast.

"Oh...ok" Emma said. She knew Paige was lying to her, but the time would come when Paige would break and crack all over Emma.

XxX

Manny walked down the halls with her head high in the air. She had planned on making up with Emma today. She felt terrible for ditching her and now was the day she had planned to get Emma back as her best friend. Manny continued to walk down the hall looking for Emma. When she saw her, she saw Emma and Paige gossiping and laughing just like they used to do.

" Hey..." Manny said as she walked up to them.

" Manny? Hi.." Paige said a little uneasy. Then she looked at Emma who was staring at her with a look to kill.

" Hey Emma." Manny said.

" What do you want." Emma said in the snobby tone she did when she was really pissed off.

" I just wanted to apologize."

" Whatever."

" Emma? Please, just listen." Manny said.

" Listen? To you? Please! If I listened to you, then I would be the school slut also and you know what, I don't want that. So no I'm not going to listen to you." Emma said to Manny. Paige giggled.

" Oh...but wait I need to thank you."

" For what?" Manny was confused.

" For showing me that my best friend can't be trusted and that now I'm dating Sean instead of Craig and I owe it all to you." Emma said again this time Paige was giggling and gave Manny that look that meant get lost or else.

Manny just walked away and Paige hugged Emma. " Em, that was awesome and so true!"

" Thanks, that felt good. Really good."

XxX

Manny walked down the hall with tears in her eyes. She wasn't going to be getting Emma back anytime soon. Emma has turned into nothing, but a clone of Paige. She acted like her, she talked like her, she dressed like her...she was just like her now and Manny was all alone. Manny walked down the hall some more not really knowing where she was going...till she them. The guys. They were all standing around Marco's locker cracking on something Spinner had said.

XxX

Ok there it was! I hope you liked...


	3. Showing you

1**Part 3**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile... I haven't really been getting any reviews so I guess that kinda made me lose interest in this....well anyway please enjoy!**

Manny stood there watching the guys crack up at whatever it was they were laughing at. She missed those days where they wanted to talk to her and where they never spoke bad about her behind her back and everything.

" Hey, guys." Manny said as she walked up to them. If Emma and Paige weren't going to forgive her them she was at least going to get the guys to.

They stopped laughing and looked at her. " Um...hi Manny." Jimmy said confused.

" Hey Manny..." Marco said. Sean just looked at her. Even though he had known Manny for awhile he wasn't to fond of her and he wasn't planning on getting to fond of her anytime soon.

" Sean?" Manny said." What's wrong?"

" Nothing...nothing at all." he simply responded as she walked up to him.

XxX

" Hey." Hazel said as she walked up to Emma and Paige.

" Hey girlie." Paige said.

" Hey haze." Emma said.

Paige smirked. " Hon, why the long face? Is something bothering you? Is it Jimmy?"

" Well something is bothering me, but don't worry it isn't about me." She said.

Emma could tell that Hazel didn't want to tell them, but she knew that keeping a secret was way harder than telling one.

" Well tell us already!" Emma said.

" Okay, but I dread this." Hazel said then went on with what she had to say.

" As I was walking up to Jimmy's locker to tell him that I was going to find you two I saw something...something not good. Not good at all."

" Go on." Paige rushed her.

" I um, I saw Manny all over Sean." Hazel just blurted out.

Emma's mind went blank. " What in the hell?"

Hazel nodded. Paige grabbed Emma's wrist and started to drag Emma over to the guys locker.

XxX

" Sean just so you know... I have tried so many times to make up with Emma...but she wont listen to me. Maybe you should talk to her for me." Manny said.

" Um yeah whatever Manny." Sean said.

" Manny, maybe you should leave. The girls will be coming over anytime soon and when they see you over here with us, they're not going to be to happy." Marco said. He was to late though.

Paige had already dragged Emma down the hall to their locker. Paige had stopped dead in her tracks when she Manny standing in front of Sean, flirting with him.

" I can't believe her." Paige said." Emma go over and push her out of the way then kiss Sean. Show her that Sean is not her playboy."

Emma nodded and walked over to Sean. She pushed Manny out of the way and kissed Sean.

XxX

sorry this stunk!!! hehe my mind is on my guitar right now!! Anyway please R&R!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Maybe

1**Part 4- Maybe**

**im so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I was thinking about deleting this and just starting over with a new idea but never mind that wont work unless no one likes this one. Well Enjoy :)**

Manny stood there, her eyes where watering up again. Why was Emma so cruel now. She knew that she had messed up some of Emma's life, but Emma would always forgive and forget. She had truly changed this year and she didn't like it what so ever. Manny decided to just walk off and forget about this. She would try again later on.

XxX

_Why Did Manny walk off?_ Spinner thought. _She must be really pissed at Emma or something. She usually doesn't let people walk all over her like she just did. I need to find her and ask her what's wrong, after all I am very good at cheering people up._ Spinner snapped out of his thoughts when someone kissed him on the cheek. It was Paige.

" Bye. See you later." she waited for him to kiss her like he used to, but he just stood there. " Spinner?"

" Huh?" he looked around." Oh bye. Have fun or whatever."

" Ugh!" she rolled her eyes and walked off with Emma and Hazel.

XxX

Paige didn't want anyone to know what was happening with Spinner and her. Something just wasn't right anymore...he never would love on her or write her love notes. He just did his own thing and that hurt Paige. A lot. She missed the old Spinner who was like hers and he was whipped. Not that she didn't make him follow her command he just usually did that. Now though...

As Paige walked down the halls with Emma and hazel she let a tear roll down her cheek. She didn't let anyone to see it, but this was to much. She loved Spinner with her whole heart and she thought he did to. Maybe she has been wrong this whole time. Maybe Spinner was just the guy that was suppose to be there for when she got raped and needed someone who cared for her. Maybe he was just dating her because he felt sorry for her. Maybe he didn't even love her. Maybe there weren't ever meant to be.

They continued to walk down the hall and then ran into a crowd.

" So everyone next week at 7 there will be a new rave coming into town. I'm spinning and I want everyone to be there." Chris was telling a crowd full of people.

" A new rave?" Hazel said." Wanna go?"

" Sure." Emma said then looked at Paige. Usually Paige would have offered to go and would have been planning what to wear, but this time she was just staring off in space. " Paige?"

" Huh?" she looked at them. " Oh yeah sure whatever."

XxX

**Ok well there it was!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!**


	5. zoneing out

1**Part 5**

**Well im really bored so im gonna go ahead and post the next chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

Spinner walked down the halls with Sean. He was on a mission and it was to find Manny. Sean knew what was going to happen, he could tell by the way he was acting to Paige and the way he wanted to 'find' Manny to 'comfort' her. Sean didn't really know Paige all the much, but he knew that she didn't deserve what Spinner was doing to her.

" Hey Manny." Spinner said as they approached her. Manny was wiping her eyes to make sure she had no more tears in them.

" Hey Spin, Sean." Manny said. " Did your girlfriends let you off the

leash today?"

" Shut up Manny." Sean spat at her. He wasn't going to let her walk all over Emma like that behind her back.

" Yeah they did." Spinner said. " I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Manny's face just lit up lip a firecracker. " Really? Why?"

" Well because you don't deserve what Paige, Emma, and Hazel are doing to you."

" What in the hell?" Sean said then walked away. Manny did deserve what they were doing to her. She practically turned on Emma to be hot. So she had no right to be sad because they wouldn't forgive her.

" Dude!?!" Spinner yelled.

XxX

Emma and Hazel both looked at Paige like she was crazy. She wasn't acting like herself and that was not right. Paige was always herself no matter what. She would never let something bother her like this, this much. What ever it was they needed to find out because Paige was slowly breaking just like Emma was and they had no idea why.

" So...should we get to class?" Hazel said.

" Yeah, well guys I'm going to go ahead and find Sean. So byes." Emma said. That was their new thing. Byes.

" Byes." Hazel.

" c-ya." Paige said still zoned out.

XxX

**I know this is short, but im not getting NO reviews...**


	6. Sk8er Boi

1**Part 6- Sk8er Boi**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!! Sorry I haven't been updating on a lot of my stories, my schools track team is starting and I'm having to train again with my team and it's getting hard...So sorry. Well Enjoy :)**

**XxX**

Emma walked down the hall with her mind on Paige. She wasn't herself anymore. She was just fine a few weeks ago and now she isn't. Paige had stepped in to help Emma when nobody else was going to. She helped Sean to talk to her. So now it was her turn to help Paige.

**XxX**

**BBBRRRRIIINGGGGGG!!!!!!!!**

The bell had rang and everyone had rushed off totheir home rooms. Sean found Emma and grabbed her close to him so they could walk together to their class room.

Paige searched for Spinner. He was no where in sight. She just decided to go ahead to home room. She was so mad at him. He was being a total jackass to her. Paige walked into home room and took a seat in the back beside Hazel. Spinner then walked in and took a seat in the front. He usually sat in the back beside Paige and Jimmy. This caused Jimmy and Hazel to both look at Paige with very confused faces.

" Class settle down now." Mrs. Kwan said. " We have a new student. His name is Cole Jacklyn." Cole walked in front of the class. He was definitely not from around here. He was wearing a Black shirt with some kind of skater on the front and baggy blue jeans. He had on a beany that was black in red and his curly brown hair was flipped out under it. " He just moved here from Waterville, Maine. That's in the states."

Paige really wasn't paying much attention to anything till she heard him speak.

" Would you like to share a little bit about yourself?" Mrs. Kwan said.

" Sure." he responded. " Im Cole. I like to skate board and play baseball. Mostly skate board though." he said.

" Well that is wonderful Cole. Why don't you take a seat in the back beside Paige." Mrs. Kwan said. " Paige, dear could you please raise your hand."

Paige nodded and raised her hand. Cole smiled and took his seat beside her.

Spinner looked back behind him and saw that Paige was smiling at him. This wasn't good at all.

**XxX**

The bell rang indicating that home room was over. Everyone got out of their seats and took off towards the door. Sean and Emma gathered their things and started to walk.

" So tonight what to do something? We could all go see a movie or go to the Dot."

Sean offered.

Emma smiled she loved the way he asked things. " Sure. I would love to!" she kissed him then walked off to her locker.

**XxX**

Paige started to walk out of the classroom when Spinner stopped her.

" Hey." he said. Cole was standing there looking at Paige.

" Hi." she said. " So your not ignoring me now."


	7. Losing u

**Part 7-signing up**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy:)**

**XxX**

" Come on, Paige why would I ignore you?"Spinner asked.

Paige once again rolled her eyes. " Listen Spinner. I have to get to class and I'm not going to be late. Either you tell me what your problem was earlier or move out of my way because I'm not standing around for these pathetic excuses anymore!"

" I was just in a mood ok." Spinner looked at Cole again. " I love you Paige, you're my honeybee and I don't want to lose you."

Paige smiled. She knew that something was still going on between them, but right now she didn't care. " I love you too."

Spinner smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Cole stood back behind Paige inpatiently. " Lets go find Jimmy." He grabbed her hand and they walked out the door.

XxX

Emma stood at her locker grabbing her books for her next class. Craige walked up behind her.

" Hey." he said.

She spun around shocked by the voice who it was.

" Um...hey."

" What's up?" he asked hoping to make some sort of a convo.

" I have to go." she said and turned back to her locker, slammed it shut and walked away. Craig watched her walk away. He couldn't believe what he did to her. He watched the way she walked. The way she swayed her hips and how her legs moved just right. It was like she was the perfect angel that he once used to have. He couldn't believe that he lost all that on account of his temtations with Manny.

XxX

Ok well i promise to update with longer and better chapters if i get some reviews!


End file.
